Young&Free
by HostSugarCube
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, heredera de Everdeen Publishings, conoce a Peeta Mellark en la noche mas intensa de su vida y queda prendada de el. Pronto emprenden una relación en la que los fantasmas del pasado y los demonios dentro de cada uno empezaran a entrometerse. Pero, cambiara Katniss de idea sobre el amor? O seguirá creyendo que no se debe de amar?
1. Encuentros

Todo lo que puedo oír es la música fuerte sonando en estos momentos por las bocinas. Las luces se encienden y apagan y hacen que solo se pueda ver unos metros. Sigo moviendo las caderas con el ritmo, tratando de olvidar a mi ex, Marvel. No lo amaba, por supuesto que no, nunca he estado enamorada, pero todavía me hace sentir mal. No mal como para deprimirme y encerrarme en mi habitación todo 1 mes, no, pero si triste. Porque en toda nuestra relación yo no dejé que me besara en los labios, sólo en mis mejillas. Esa es probablemente la razón por la que rompió conmigo. Tengo un buen cuerpo creo, no perfecto, pero si bueno. Mis piernas son tonificadas y bronceadas, mi trasero y brazos firmes. Lo único malo es que no tengo pechos grandes. Para mí no es malo, pero a la mayoría de los chicos no les resulta atractivo. Me siento muy insegura con los chicos. La verdad es que no me gusta que me toquen mucho (algunos parecen pulpos) y no me gusta que me pongan apodos "cariñositos". Pero esto vez Marvel, que era un poco diferente, que era un buen chico, muy agradable y amable, no era mi tipo.

Detengo mis pensamientos cuando un brazo roza el mía, por lo que tenso mi cuerpo. Poco a poco me doy la vuelta para ver la causa de inconformidad. Cuando por fin me doy la vuelta, me topo con los ojos más azules que jamás haya visto. Ni siquiera se comparan con los de mi hermana pequeña, Prim. Él chico tiene el pelo rizado y rubio y anchos hombros, ocultos por una camisa azul marino. Sus vaqueros oscuros muestran unas piernas musculosas. Me sonrojo y miro hacia su rostro. Él tambien esta sonrojado, y tiene una sonrisa en sus labios. Pero no estoy muy segura ya que las luces están como locas. Se acerca a mí, poniendo sus labios junto a mi oído, haciéndome temblar cuando roza mi oreja.

-Perdón por eso cariño- Oh Dios mío, huele muy bien-¿Quieres bailar conmigo? - Yo asiento no confiendo en lo que pueda salir de mis labios pues aún estoy perdida en su aroma.

Él pone su mano en mi cintura, con acercándome a el. Mis brazos automáticamente reposan en su cuello y hombros, tirando de su cabeza hacia mí. No empezamos a mover al ritmo de la música de nuevo, de un lado a otro. Mi mente se pierde en el momento, lo que hace que me olvide de todos mis pensamientos anteriores. Huele muy bien, y sus grandes manos acarician suavemente mi cuerpo. Este hombre, que apenas conozco, esta haciendo caer a unos cuantos bloques de la barrera invisible que he construido con el tiempo. La música se detiene, y todo el mundo aplaude y grita, provocando que el momento acabe. El joven me mira a los ojos, en busca de algo. Sus ojos son tan profundos y azules que me quedohipnotizada. Después de unos pocos minutos por fin habla.

-Bueno- su voz es como el terciopelo suave, tranquila y profunda – Eso fue bastante increíble, pero todavía no sé tu nombre cariño- No. Me llamó cariño de nuevo.

-Yo no me llamo "cariño"-respondo a la defensiva. Su risa llena mis oídos, haciendo que frunza mas el ceño y cruce mis brazos.

-Peeta! -Grita alguien. El chico mira hacia atrás y luego a mí -Me tengo que ir "cariño", fue un placer... bailar contigo- suavemente toma mi mano y tira de ella a sus labios depositando un beso ahí. -Adiós- contesta y desaparece entre la multitud, dejándome sola. Idiota! Acabo de conocer a este chico guapo, agradable, y ya dejo caer mis barreras. Que tonta soy, actuando como una colegiala loca. Por lo menos sé su nombre. Peeta. Suena bien. Mentalmente me regaño y sacudo la cabeza para pensar en otra cosa, pero finalmente pensando sólo en el. Peeta.


	2. Recordatorios

_Tres días más tarde_

"Señorita Everdeen, el Sr. Snow y el Sr. Crane están aquí." Dice Sae, mi secretaria.

Me levanto de mi lugar detrás del escritorio y empiezo a caminar al salón de juntas. Mis zapatos de tacón alto repiquetean en el suelo de mármol con cada paso que doy, haciendo un montón de ruido en el lugar tan vacio. El Sr. Snow y el Sr. Crane están sentados dentro, esperándome.

"Buenos días señores" saludo. Ambos se levantan y me saludan con un apretón de manos.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" Snow me mira desde los pies a la cabeza haciéndome sentir incomoda.

"Señorita Everdeen, es un placer verla de nuevo, puedo preguntar, ¿dónde está su padre?" Dios, odio demasiado a este hombre. Le doy una sonrisa falsa.

"Él está en un viaje de negocios en Indonesia Sr. Snow"

"Ah, bueno, espero que vuelva pronto", dice con una tristeza falsa.

"Yo también, señor. Pero, por favor, tome asiento" Lo hace, pero el Sr. Crane no. Me sonrojo un poco cuando me doy cuenta de que no le he ofrecido un asiento.

"Usted también Sr. Crane" digo, tratando de corregir mi error.

"Muchas gracias, señorita Everdeen" Me gusta el Sr. Crane. Él es muy serio, pero hace de maravilla su trabajo.

"Bueno señorita Everdeen, estoy aquí para hablar con usted acerca de la nueva producción" comienza el señor Snow.

Dos horas más tarde me dirijo a mi oficina para tomar un descanso. Sae esta en su escritorio de la con la cabeza gacha, inspeccionando mi horario supongo. Cuando ella me escucha acercarme levanta la mirada y camina a mi lado.

"¿Hay algún mensaje?" Le pregunto mientras me quito la chaqueta negra, y la cuelgo.

"Sí", responde ella, tomando aire para continuar "El señor Boggs llamó y me dijo que necesitan más materiales para los nuevos productos; La señorita Undersee la ha invitado a la apertura de su nueva galería el miércoles por la noche; El Dr. Aurelius llamó para informarle que las pruebas de padre han terminado, y puede ir a recoger los resultados. No son cosas urgentes, así que puedo ir a descansar un momento. Una sonrisa cansada aparece en mi cara.

"Ah, y su madre llamó también, recordando el evento que tendrá lugar esta noche en la casa del los Mellark a las 21:00." Mierda. Me olvidé de la fiesta de esta noche. Miro el reloj en la pared. 07:45. Dios, ya tengo que irme o voy a llegar tarde. "Muchas gracias Sae, te veré mañana" Tomando mis cosas corro a de la salida.

Mi chofer está esperando ahí. Abro la puerta y entro en el coche. Tresh, mi conductor me da una sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes señorita Everdeen" Él dice que mientras él comienza a conducir. "Bunas noches Tresh, puedes tratar por favor de ir de prisa? Tengo un evento de esta noche" le pido.

"Por supuesto señorita"

Las calles están llenas. Bueno, aquí, en el Capitolio, siempre están llenas. Tresh se estaciona frente a mi departamento. "Gracias Umbral, te llamaré a recogerme" Él sólo asiente con la cabeza, y camino fuera de mi departamento. Yendo directamente al ascensor pulso el botón con el número 10. Las puertas se abren y corro a abrir mi departamento. No tengo un departamento gigante, pero no es pequeño. Me puedo permitir tener cualquier departamento en el mundo, pero vivo sola, así que ¿por qué debo comprar uno grande? Dejando mis cosas y tacones en la entrada me dirijo a mi habitación para desnudarme y escoger lo que usare esta noche del armario.

Al final elijo un vestido negro hasta los tobillos. Es estrecho por lo que abraza las pocas curvas que tengo. Tiene un escote bajo en la espalda y por adelante me llega justo debajo el cuello. Las mangas son de una tela que deja ver mis brazos; Los zapatos, son sandalias de tacones alto color oro, que con cada destello de luz brillan. Pongo todo sobre mi cama y me voy a tomar una ducha.

1 hora después estoy lista para el evento de esta noche. Envío un mensaje de texto a Tresh para que ya me espera afuera. Me reviso una última vez en el espejo de la entrada. Mi cabello esta recogido en un elaborado moño de tranzas; el maquillaje es elegante, con sombras doradas y delineador para acentuar mis ojos grises, mis labios en un tono rojo cereza; y sólo estoy usando un par de aretes de oro con diamantes en la final, pertenecientes a mi tia. Mi teléfono vibra con la respuesta de Tresh, así que tomando el bolso de oro, salgo de mi casa.

Tresh ya está esperando con la puerta abierta para mí.

"Gracias" Él sólo sonríe y emprendemos rumbo a la casa de los Mellark.

.37 Jajajaja Todas queremos uno asi:D Gracias por pasar por aca y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo:*


	3. Sorpresas

_Aquí esta el siguiente cap disfruten y R&R Bsos!_

Mirando a través de la ventana me doy cuenta de que esta es probablemente la casa más bonita que he visto en mi vida. La palabra casa no es lo suficiente para describirla. Se trata de una mansión. El lugar tiene un estilo victoriano, dándole un aspecto muy clásico y romántico. Hay una gran cantidad de arbustos y árboles. Unas escaleras en la entrada, conducen a la puerta principal. Hay un banco de piedra tallada y una fuente a la izquierda.

Hay un montón de invitados esta noche, coche tras coche dejando a gente importante.

"Gracias Tresh, ya puedes retirarte, te llamaré mañana por la mañana.

" Sí, Srta. Everdeen" responde y se aleja. Salgo del coche apretando mi mano sobre mi bolso.

"Catnip" Gale. Mi mejor amigo está a mi lado en un segundo. Somos muy parecidos, con el mismo aspecto de la veta; pelo oscuro y ojos grises. Lleva un esmoquin negro y corbata plateada.

"¿Cómo estás? No te veo desde la fiesta del otro día" Nos abrazamos un momento y luego acepto el brazo que me ofrece.

"Bueno, he estado muy ocupada en el trabajo, ya sabes" Sólo me sonríe cuando se da cuenta que quiero saber lo mismo." Si, lo siento, pero he estado ocupado con Madge últimamente" Madge es la novia de Gale. Es alta, rubia y tiene unos muy bonitos ojos azules. Y una muy buena forma, si entienden a lo que me refiero. Pero Gale no está con ella por eso. No, se complementan entre sí. Ella es la dulce y tranquila, y él es la pasión y la furia.

No me doy cuenta de que ya estamos dentro de la casa hasta que oigo las voces de la multitud. Aquí todo es hermoso. Cada parte a la que miro es una obra de arte. Viejas y modernas pinturas cuelgan de las paredes. Alfombras antiguas y exóticas en los suelos. Una anciana saluda a Gale, y este nos presenta. Su nombre es Tigris y ella es una famosa estilista del Capitolio. Eso explica su vestido estampado y las muchas alteraciones en su cuerpo. Gale me lleva a la sala de música donde hay un piano y un harpa. Madge y Annie nos saludan en el momento en que nos ven.

"Katniss! Te ves hermosa!" dice Annie con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Sí! Te ves fabulosa!" Madge continua muy emocionada.

El sedoso cabello castaño de Annie está en una trenza y el vestido verde que lleva puesto hace sus ojos verdes brillar como esmeraldas. Este también abraza cada curva que tiene. Se ve como una sirena, mística y exótica pero a la vez dulce y suave.

Madge en el otro lado se ve como un ángel. Ella lleva un vestido azul pálido hasta la rodilla que cae en ondas, con tirantes cruzados, espalda ligeramente descubierta y pequeños cortes a los lados en el área de su cintura. Sus tacones plateados de punta abierta, haciendo que sus piernas se vean más largas y tonificadas de lo que ya son. Tiene el pelo en una moño alto y trabajado, dando la ilusión de un halo amarillo en su cabeza. Mis dos amigas se ven fantásticas.

"Ustedes dos se ven mucho mejor chicas. Ambas parecen salidas de una pasarela" Medan sus grandes sonrisas por respuesta.

"Ahora vamos, quiero presentarles al señor Odair" Annie toma mi brazo libre guiándome por la habitación.

"Oh, sí! El es muy guapo y agradable Katniss!" Gale resopla por el comentario de Madge y pone los ojos en blanco. Madge suelta una risita y le lanza un beso a Gale.

" He oído hablar mucho de ese hombre. Todo el mundo dice es que él es muy guapo y que es tan agradable y alegre que ninguna mujer se resiste a sus encantos" Continua Annie como si no hubiéramos oído ni visto nada.

Las chicas me llevan hasta un par de hombres de pie cerca del piano. Un hombre alto y bronceado pelirrojo sonríe cuando nos ve, o más bien, cuando ve a Annie, quien a su vez se sonroja y sonríe con entusiasmo. A su lado está otro hombre. Un rubio alto y de piel tan blanca como la leche. Cuando fija sus ojos en mi, mis pies frenan y el aire parece haber abandonado mis pulmones. Lo reconocería donde sea. Él está aquí. Peeta.

_Para __ .37__ Gracias por tu apoyo:D te mando un beso y un abrazo:*_


	4. Reencuentros

Perdon por lo de los capítulos cortos, tratare de hacerlos mas largos en adelante Gracias por pasarse por aca:* Bsos!

Sus rizos rubios estan peinados hacia atrás y sus profundos ojos azules brillan con sorpresa y reconocimiento. Él me reconoce. Él sabe quién soy.

Las chicas, que se no se dan cuenta de lo que esta pasando, nos siguen empujando hacia Peeta y Finnick.

"Buenas noches Finnick" dice Madge con una sonrisa suave. Ella siempre ha sido la educada de las tres, con su voz suave y refinada."Quiero presentarles a Finnick Odair, Finnick esta es Katniss Everdeen" Extiendo mi mano pero él me da una sonrisa traviesa, sorprendiéndome al darme un abrazo en su lugar.

"Es un verdadero placer Katniss" Dice muy cerca de mi oído. Me deslizo de sus grandes y fuertes brazos.

"Gracias señor Odair" Su sonrisa se hace más grande y sus ojos brillan con diversión. Pero luego sus ojos se desvían a mi lado y ve a Annie fijamente. Ella esta toda sonrojada y sonriente y el parece embobado con su belleza mágica.

"Finnick Odair" dice tomando su mano y llevándosela a sus labios para darle un suave beso en los nudillos.

"Annie Cresta" contesta ruborizándose mas y con un brillo especial.

"Un placer… Annie" Ella deja escapar un suspiro de felicidad y Finnick se sonroja levemente. Pero mi mirada se desvía de esos dos a Peeta, que esta detrás de Finnick observándolo todo con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Finnick sigue mi mirada y me toma del brazo. "Este es un muy buen amigo mío, Peeta Mellark" Peeta me da una sonrisa tan radiante que hace que mi corazón agita.

"Es un placer señorita Everdeen" Dice tomando mi mano y tirando de ella a los labios suaves y cálidos, al igual que la primera vez que nos reunimos.

"El placer es mío señor Mellark, y puede llamarme Katniss" digo ruborisandome.

"Entonces tu me puedes llamar Peeta, Katniss" Querido niño Jesús. Mi nombre suena muy bien en sus labios. Nos miramos a los ojos por lo que se siente como una eternidad hasta que alguien se aclara la garganta junto a nosotros.

"¿Por qué puedo yo no puedo llamarte Katniss!"Dice Finnick haciendo pucheros y provocando la risa de todos.

"Nos habíamos conocido antes Finnick, esta no es la primera vez que Katniss y yo nos vemos". Apartando los ojos de los suyos tiro de mi mano suavemente hasta dejarla caer a mi lado cuando siento los ojos de todos puestos en mi.

Finnick parece sorprendido, incluso perplejo.

"Es verdad señor Odair, nos conocimos hace unos días" Las bocas de Finnick, Annie y Madge cuelgan de la sorpresa.

"Entonces tu y Katniss ya se habían visto antes?" Peeta asiente y algunos de sus rizos caen sobre sus ojos.

"¿Cuando ha sido eso Katniss? ¿Y por que no nos habías dicho nada?" Dice Madge suavemente, sus ojos azules brillan con curiosidad.

"Nos conocimos en una fiesta hace unas noches."Digo sin revelar nada importante que nos ponga en riesgo. Los ojos de Peeta muestran diversión y una sonrisa de lado aparece en sus labios. "Wow, pensé que no te gustaba ir a fiestas" Comenta Annie con una sonrisita que hace que me de miedo.

"Sí, bueno, yo ... yo estaba muy triste, y yo, mm ... necesita una distracción" Recuerdo esa noche tan intensa y bajo la mirada apenada. Sus manos sobre mí cuando estábamos bailando, sus labios tan cerca delos míos, sus brazos que me mantenían cerca de su cuerpo. Levanto mis ojos y veo los ojos de Peeta poseídos por la lujuria. Él sabe lo que estoy pensando. Él sabe cómo me hace sentir.

"Katniss, ¿te gustaría salir a tomar aire por un momento?" Pregunta en un tono que me hace temblar de expectación. Yo sólo lo miro a los ojos una vez antes de entender el significado.

"Claro Peeta" Utilizo el mismo tono que el y le lanzo una sonrisa sensual.

Tomando el brazo de él, me guía a uno de los muchos jardines de esta mansión a las afueras de la sala.

"Este es mi lugar favorito en la casa", dice detrás de mí sus labios cerca de mi cuello. Mirando a nuestro alrededor puedo ver por qué es asi. Este jardín se parece a un cuento de hadas. Hay un banco tallado finamente debajo de un enorme sauce, una cerca baja los rodea haciéndolo parecer un balcón.

"Te ves tan hermosa esta noche, ya sabes" Peeta susurra en mi oído que hace que me salte piel de gallina.

"Gracias, tu no te ves nada mal" respondo con una sonrisita. Sus labios trazan mi hmbro y me susurra. "¿Sólo eso? ¿En serio? Porque trate de vestirme lo mejor que pude"

Soltando una risita tomo sus manos y las coloco en mi cintura.

"Te ves muy elegante… y sexy" Me sonrojo tan pronto como las palabras salen de mi boca.

"Ah, eso es lo que estaba buscando" Dice con emoción y besa la unión entre mi cuello y oreja haciéndome gemir de placer. Cierro los ojos y dejo que sus labios viajan por todo el cuello y la mandíbula. "Te ves mas hermosa de lo normal esta noche, este vestido te queda muy bien" Suspiro sus labios se acercan lentamente a los míos. Pero desvió mi mirada y deseo no haberlo hecho. A lo lejos hay un montón de hermosas primroses. Primroses. Prim. La idea forma un nudo en mi garganta y en mis ojos comienzan a juntarse las lagrimas.

Peeta se da cuenta y cambiar nuestra posición, volviendo su cara hacia la mía. "Hey, shh... Todo está bien, ¿Qué pasa?" Prim. Prim. Prim. Repito en mi mente una y otra vez. "Shh, está bien... mírame Katniss" me suplica pero yo solo entierro mi rostro en su camisa aspirando su delicioso aroma.

"Mírame Katniss, por favor" la desesperación en su voz me hace levantar los ojos y mirar sus hermosos ojos rodeados por largas pestañas rubias. "Todo está bien... Yo estoy aquí" Mis ojos se desvían hacia sus labios. Rosados, suaves, calientes. "Nada malo te va a pasar, te lo prometo" Sus profundos ojos azules parecen tan decididos y confiados que dejo que mi mente se apague y dejo actuar a mi cuerpo.


	5. Fuegos

_Gracias a todos por pasarse por aca y dejar sus comentarios,Les mando un beso :*_

Mis labios están sobre los suyos en un segundo. Su sorpresa solo dura un momento antes de que sus fuertes brazos me rodeen y me aprisionen contra sus cuerpo duro. Una de sus manos toma mi cara suavemente mientras su aroma, a canela y algo muy masculino, algo que pertenece solo a el, me invaden los sentidos.

El calor y suavidad que desprenden sus labios es impresionante. Hay demasiado magnetismo entre nosotros que me hace temblar de placer. Mis manos van directo a su cabello, enredando sus suaves rizos entre mis dedos. Tiro de ellos un poco al sentir una de sus manos bajo mi pecho, tocando la fina dela del vestido. Peeta gime y se separa rápidamente de mi. Esta sonrojado violentamente, sus labios hinchados y rosados y con las pupilas tan dilatadas que no puedo ver los irises azul. Su traje esta levemente desordenado y sus pantalones mas justos.

"Lo siento, yo… em… yo…" No lo dejo continuar y lo jalo contra mi, aprisionando sus irresistibles labios. Me devuelve el beso con más suavemente, pero no es eso lo que quiero. Hay un fuego dentro de mi que necesita ser saciado.

Jalo del cabello en la base de su cuello y trato de besarlo mas apasionadamente. Responde inmediatamente. Su mano derecha baja a mi cadera y la otra sube por mi brazo descubierto tocando con suavidad y ternura a la vez que pasión provocándome escalofríos.

Su lengua traza mi labio inferior y yo abro los labios siguiendo un instinto. Su lengua es caliente y suave coma la seda.

Empieza a explorar mi boca y hace que me mare por el extraño sentimiento que arde en mi interior. Gimo de placer cuando toma mi labio inferior con sus dientes y tira de el delicadamente.

Me separo bruscamente, sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar. Dejarme llevar por un simple beso. Yo nunca había sentido algo así. Con Nadie. Ni si quiera lo había intentado.

Lo miro rápidamente y me doy cuenta que esta es la primera vez que siento algo así de carnal por alguien mas, que asimilo la idea de que soy una mujer, y el un hombre atractivo y encantador.

Solo he besado a dos tipos en mi vida. Primero a un chico del que no recuerdo el nombre por que era una fiesta y jugábamos verdad o reto, y segundo a Gale, que se solo fue un leve roce y que se sintió como besar a un hermano. Pero con Peeta. Dios.

No se que me ha pasado con el, nunca he sido muy abierta a los demás y menos con los hombre desconocidos, pero este es el primer beso que me hace desear un segundo. Que hace que algo curioso arda muy dentro de mi. Que me hace sentir otro tipo de hambre muy distinta a la que conozco.

Me sonrojo de solo pensarlo.

"¿Katniss? ¿Estas bien? Pregunta Peeta muy despacio como si pensara que me puedo romper. Esto solo hace que me sonroje muy violentamente.

"Si" Contesto bruscamente "Ya hay que regresar a la fiesta, nos han de estar buscando" Aliso las inexistentes arrugas de mi vestido y me dirijo al salón.

"Si, probablemente, ya desaparecimos por un buen rato" dice a mis espaldas mientras sacude su traje. Le dirijo una mirada y deseo no haberlo hecho. Sus mejillas siguen sonrojadas, sus labios rojos e hinchados, sus ojos brillosos pero oscuros y su pelo esta desordenado.

Parece que el beso también le afecto. Sonrio un poco ante la idea de que yo también tengo un efecto en el, y me dirijo de nuevo a la sala de la mansión tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos sobre Peeta.

_Perdonen que este cap este tan corto,pero subire doble xD_


	6. Invitados

_Jajajaja Gracias a todos por sus comentarios:D Y espero que con estos dos caps, disfruten como si fueran uno:*_

_MelanieMosquera & dianadelore son un amor:*_

Madge me arrastra a un lado en el momento que me ve entrar por las puertas dobles de cristal y madera.

"Donde estabas?!" pregunta con las mejillas sonrojadas de enojo. En estos momentos no estoy de mucho humor para estar tratando con su lado cabreado así que simplemente la ignoro. Veo a Annie y Finnick que están juntos hablando muy animadamente en una esquina del salón, ambos muy sonrojados y perdidos en su propio mundo. Madge jala mi codo y la volteo a ver."Te he estado buscando como loca!" chilla jalándome con ella por la sala.

"Estaba en los jardines" contesto vagamente y sin mirarla a los ojos. Se que no cree en mi respuesta, nunca he sido muy buena mintiendo. Y además no le voy a decir lo que estaba haciendo, y con **quien. **No, claro que no. Se imaginaria cosas muy extrañas y empezaría a hacerse ideas incorrectas sobre Peeta y yo. Pero solamente me mira y deja escapar un suspiro sin presionarme por una mejor respuesta.

"Lo que sea, pero ya que estabas de _paseo _en los jardines, no has visto llegar a Clove y Glimmer, y ya te imaginas con quienes" Pongo toda mi atención ella tras lo que acaba de decir. Los profesionales están aquí. Me vuelvo a Madge enfurecida.

"Por que no me dijiste que estaban aquí Madge?" Ella palidece ante mi tono de voz y sus hermosos ojos azules brillan culpables.

"No sabia donde estabas, y no tenia idea que ellos iban a estar aquí, perdón Katniss" Contesta bajando la mirada a sus relucientes zapatillas, pero yo se que no es su culpa.

"No te preocupes Madge, perdóname tu a mi, esto no es tu culpa" Me sonrojo al decirlo puesto que no estoy muy acostumbrada a disculparme. Volteo a ver a Annie que se acerca a nosotras a toda velocidad y con el semblante preocupado..

"Acabo de ver a Cato, Clove, Glimmer y Marvel para por el pasillo principal" dice en cuanto llega a nuestro lado. Su hermoso vestido verde la hace ver alucinante.

"Lo se, ya sabemos que están aquí" contesta Madge. Las dos me miran cuando aprieto la mandíbula.

"Quien los habrá invitado? A nadie les agradan a decir verdad" dice Annie moviendo su mano de un lado a otro."No quieren marcharse?" pregunta mas seriamente.

"No" digo tan firmemente que las dos me observan sorprendidas."No nos iremos solo por que ellos están aquí"

"Muy bien" contesta Madge después de un momento de silencio "Pero lo mejor será que no nos los topemos en ningún momento" Todas asentimos y decidimos cambiar el tema.

"Annie" dice Madge con una sonrisita." Te vi hablando muy cerquita con Finnick hace unos momentos" Annie se sonroja violentamente y baja la mirada. Empezamos a caminar para distraernos.

"No es nada, Finnick es muy agradable" dice viendo a otro lado y yo dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, pero se desvanece cuando veo a Peeta entrar en el salón. Supongo que se ha de haber quedado unos minutos recorriendo los jardines. Pero mis ojos se desvían hacia la despampanante rubia de ojos azules que se acerca a el lentamente por detrás y le tapa los ojos.

Peeta toma sus muñecas y voltea sorprendido, pero la sorpresa solo dura un momento antes de que una gran sonrisa parezca en sus labios.

-Delly!

_Nos vemos en el proximo cap. ^-^/_


	7. Escapes

_Gracias a __**todos**__ por sus reviews, les agradezco mucho su apoyo y que les este gustando la historia. Besos:*_

Una rubia alta y guapa se acerca a el. Lleva un vestido rojo hasta el suelo y strapless con un aire antiguo y elegante que abraza muy bien sus generosas curvas y con una rajada en un lado hasta la rodilla, que deja ver su bronceada y delgada pierna.

Sus ojos son de un azul cielo y están rodeados de espesas pestañas, sus labios son de un rojo sangre que brilla con cada destello de luz que hay, y sus mejillas están levemente sonrosadas. Su brillante pelo rubio esta recogido en un moño bajo a la altura del cuello, y el único accesorio que lleva es un grueso collar de diamantes.

"Que gusto verte! Que haces aquí? Donde has estado?" dice Peeta tomándola del brazo con una sonrisa gigante. Estoy lo suficientemente cerca para oír lo que dicen.

"Oh Peeta yo también te he extrañado!" contesta sonriendo " Y ya sabes que nunca me pierdo de una buena fiesta" continua guiñándole un ojo y Peeta suelta una carcajada.

"Pero dime, donde has estado Dell? " pregunta Peeta con una mirada tierna .Dell? que demonios! Un sentimiento extraño empieza a arder en mi.

"Oh Peet! He estado en muchos lados!, Visite muchas partes hermosas, pero ame Brasil y Grecia. Fue magnifico!" responde con misterio como si su vida fuera algo que "Peet" conoce íntimamente. La sola idea hace que me den ganas de golpearla o atravesarla con una flecha."Y tu como has estado?" su sonrisa es cariñosa y sus ojos brillan con ternura.

"Bien Dell, acabo de terminar el curso de medicina que hay en el hospital y recibiré mi diploma en unos…" Delly no lo deja terminar por que lo aprisiona entre sus brazos y le da un beso en cada mejilla dejando rastro de su labial rojo.

"Oh Peeta! Eso es asombroso! Felicidades!" lo estrecha mas fuerte y su sensual vestido rojo marca mas sus curvas. Peeta roda sus delicados hombros.

"Gracias Dell, es muy importante para mi ya lo sabes" Ella se separa y le regala una sonrisa gigante con ojos llorosos.

"Ya sabes que a mi también me hace feliz Peet" el le devuelve la sonrisa y veo en sus preciosos ojos azules brillar el cariño de años de conocerse. "Pero cuéntame, me ha dicho tu padre que estas buscando departamento, Ya has visto alguno?

"Aun no estoy muy seguro de a donde iré. He visto muchos pero aun no estoy seguro. Tiene que ser uno cerca del hospital para poder llegar rápidamente en cualquier emergencia" Delly asiente con expresión seria y concentrada.

"Es cierto, después de todo tu eres el doctor estrella" comenta lanzándole una gran sonrisa y provocando que un ligero rubor aparezca en las mejillas de Peeta por el cumplido.

"Muy amable de tu parte Dell, pero soy tan bueno como cualquiera" se remueve incomodo en su lugar.

"Oh nada de eso! Solo es la verdad Peet" le quita importancia con un movimiento de la mano. Peeta ríe y ella lo acompaña. Pasa un momento y luego sus ojos se centran en ella muy intensamente.

"Delly tengo que contarte algo muy importante" dice Peeta muy nervioso y tenso. Delly lo observa detenidamente, como analizándolo, antes de responder.

"Entonces cuéntame, adelante Peeta" lo alienta con una sonrisa y toma su mano.

"Creo que me estoy enamorando" Suelta rápidamente con un suspiro. Delly se sorprende un momento pero luego sonríe con la sonrisa mas grande que haya visto esta noche. Bajo la mirada y me alejo de ellos, de todo. Antes de voltearme completamente veo que Peeta enfoca sus ojos en mi, que se abren de sorpresa.

En ese momento me alejo corriendo. Creo que, por lo que estaba pasando, Peeta le iba a confesar su amor a Delly y ella lo iba a aceptar pero yo me entrometí. Por alguna extraña razón la idea me parece horrible y siento una parte de mi romperse. Cuando siento que las lagrimas ya van a caer, optó por mi mejor forma de manejar las cosas: Huir.

_Disculpen que este cap. sea muy corto, pero les prometo que el próximo estará mas largo y emocionante:D_


	8. ¿Amante?

_Gracias por pasarse por aca! Aqui les dejo el sig cap :D_

* * *

_2 semanas después…_

"Claro Sae" respondo firmando los papeles que me acaba de entregar "Que pasen por revisión y después mándalos a todos los directivos antes de la junta del miércoles" Se los devuelvo y ella asiente" Ah! Y revisa los nuevos envíos de parte del sector de diseño grafico" Asiente y sale del despacho dejándome un momento a solas para mi descanso.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la cena, y no he sabido nada de Peeta. No es como si estuviera buscándolo o algo así, no. Pero después de todo lo ocurrido pensé que tal ves alguien me diría algo.

Después de salir huyendo cuando Peeta me vio sorprendido me fui directo a mi casa a tratar de dormir, pero el sueño no llego hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando ya había llorado todo lo que podía.

No se que paso esa noche, pero nunca me había pasado algo así. Siempre estoy al control de mis emociones a las cuales encierro muy dentro de mi y no dejo salir, por que se lo que el amor provoca; mi madre es el vivo ejemplo de ello, y no quiero terminar como ella.

Nunca.

La única vez que he estado fuera de mi, fue cuando paso lo de Prim, que me comporte como una muerta viviente por tres meses hasta que Haymitch me reprendió.

_*Flashback*_

"_Que crees que haces preciosa?" grito Haymitch en el momento en que entro a la sala y me vio tirada sobre el sofá con una botella a mi lado y muchas mas en el suelo "Crees que a Prim le hubiera gustado que estés así? Muriéndote en vida" sus gritos me reventaban los oídos y ya no aguantaba._

"_Cállate! No quiero oírte decir su nombre! Lárgate de mi casa!" grite lanzándole un cojín y una botella que esquivo._

"_No vallas por ese camino preciosa, fue el mismo que yo seguí" fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con un fuerte portazo._

_*Fin Flashback*_

Pero con Peeta fue diferente. Mi cuerpo se dejo llevar por sus suaves y tiernas caricias, por sus labios tibios y el sentimiento de seguridad que sus brazos me transmitían. Mentiría si dijera que no quiera nada de el, por que mi mente también cayo en sus redes provocando que solo quisiera mas de el, y de ese curioso sentimiento que sentía.

Pero todo eso esta fuera de mi control, todos los sentimientos y emociones, así que en cierta forma estoy feliz de que Peeta no se haya puesto en contacto conmigo en estos días.

Pero por otra parte me siento… triste?

BASTA!

Sacudo mi cabeza y me concento en todo el trabajo que tengo sobre el escritorio.

Tocan la puerta ligeramente cuando estoy revisando unos correos.

"Adelante" respondo en voz alta.

"Srta. Everdeen hay un joven que dice conocerla que la quiere ver" dice Sae. "Dice que es importante" Tal ves sea alguno de los socios o algún empresario así que vuelvo mi atención a los correos

"Hazlo pasar Sae, por favor" contesto simplemente.

"Claro señorita" contesta y cierra la puerta.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abre y se cierra de nuevo suavemente.

"Buenas tarde en que lo puedo ayuda..." Empiezo sin levantar la vista.

"Hola Katniss" saluda una voz muy conocida. Levanto la mirada con ojos redondos como platos y lo veo parado ahí. Con una camisa azul cielo y pantalones negros de vestir.

"Peeta" suelto con un suspiro.

"El mismo preciosa" dice con una sonrisa que me derrite.

"Hola" digo aun si poder creer que este acá. Hace solo unos momentos pensaba en el, y ahora esta parado enfrente de mi. Veo la diversión brillar en sus ojos y rápidamente recobro mi compostura "Que necesita señor Mellark?" pregunto con mi habitual ceño fruncido.

"Nada solo pasaba para saludar" contesta acercándose a una distancia prudente.

"Pues ya me saludo, así que…" digo cortante.

"Yo, em… discúlpame si te moleste" responde bajando la mirada y dejando de sonreír. Me arrepiento enseguida de mi forma de tratarlo.

"Perdóneme señor Mellark, es que no esperaba volver a verlo" levanta la mirada confundido.

"No me… esperaba?" pregunta incrédulo. No lo veo directamente a los ojos y me pongo a observar como esa ropa le sienta muy bien.

"Si, yo em… pensé que no volveríamos a vernos" digo rápidamente sonrojándome "Pensé que no estaría bien señor" Lo veo directamente a sus azules ojos, que parecen confundirse mas con mis palabras.

"Que? Por que?" pregunta calmado y con una ceja rubia alzada.

"No se usted, pero yo no tengo amantes ni aventuras de una noche señor" contesto cruzando mis brazos. Parece entender lo que digo por que sus ojos azules parecen arder.

"Que?" dice avanzando hacia mi.

"Lo que oye, yo no soy amante ni juguete de nadie." Parece que va a decir algo pero lo callo "No tiene por que darme explicaciones, ni yo a usted!" Digo parándome de la silla y acercándome a el.

"Crees que eres mi amante Katniss?" pregunta calmado. Demasiado calmado y se acerca mas.

"Que quiere que piense cuando yo misma lo he visto con su novia o tal ves otra amante en la fiesta. NO LO SE!" grito enojada.

"Que? Quien? Delly? Pero si solo somos amigos" dice mas cerca aun.

"como se que no esta mintiendo señor Mellark? No me lo puede comprobar señor!" grito con veneno.

"DELLY SOLO ES MI AMIGA!" dice enojado y me sorprendo quedándome en mi lugar tensa. "Delly solo es mi mejor amiga" repite mas calmado tomándome por las muñecas y pegándome a el. "Y tu no eres una de mis amantes" me suelta cerca del odio mientras su mano acaricia mi cintura. "Nunca te considere para eso" Trato de soltarme pero el solo me abraza mas. "No me acostaría contigo si no me lo pidieras" Levanto la mano para darle un golpe por que la palabra me incomoda pero intercepta mi muñeca.

"Eres un…" no me deja terminar por que acerca nuestros rostros y sus labios se posan sobre los míos. Me besa con tanta pasión que me derrito instantáneamente contra el. Sus manos bajan a mi cintura y me estrecha contra su fuerte cuerpo. Gimo en su boca y el sonríe.

Mis manos suben desesperadas por su cuello y jalo de los rizos rubios de atrás de su cabeza. Un rugido sale desde su garganta y me aprieta mas. Su lengua pide permiso para entrar y yo se lo doy gustosa de recibirlo. Mis manos empiezan a recorrer su cuerpo y el nos mueve hasta que mi espalda choca con el escritorio. Me sienta sobre el y se coloca entre mis piernas con las que lo rodeo. Gemimos al unísono cuando ambos nos movemos contra el otro.

"No hay amantes" dice besando mi cuello. "No hay otras mas que tu" ahora besa mi barbilla y mejillas. "Eres la única que me ha provocado esto que siento por ti" dice contra mis parpados. "Eres la única que quiero" susurra en mi oído y me hace temblar de placer.

Y en ese momento me doy cuenta que lo necesito.

Que en todos estos días sin Peeta, pensé en el cada que podía. Que extrañe lo que sus labios y manos me podían hace con solo un roce. Que esos hermosos ojos azules que tiene me hipnotizaran. Que lo necesito para apaciguar ese fuego que tengo dentro.

"Siempre Katniss" susurra contra mis labios.

Pero lo que necesito ahora mismo es volver a sentir sus labios por que si no tal ves explote.

Así que tomo su cara entre mis manos y aprisiono sus labios con los míos en un beso que demuestra lo que siento.

_R&R! (read&review)_

_Plis dejen su Review, es muy importante para mi saber si les esta gustando esta historia o no:3_


	9. Interrupciones

_Perdonen por el retraso, pero es que he estado muy ocupada con la prepa y todos los exámenes que he tenido ya que son tres al dia, y tenia que ponerme las pilas:s _

_Bueno en fin, mil disculpas y aquí está el siguiente cap:D_

* * *

"_Katniss_" susurra Peeta contra mis labios. Su mano acaricia mi muslo bajo la falda, en la parte donde la media termina y la piel empieza. Mi mano acaricia lentamente su brazo, tonificado y fuerte. "_Katni__s_s" me estremezco por la forma en que lo dice, como si yo fuera lo que necesita para vivir, para seguir respirando. Muerde mi labio inferior suavemente, y me separo bruscamente.

"Peeta" murmuro pero este empieza a dejar pequeños besos húmedos en mi cuello, y no sueno muy convincente. "Peeta" digo con más firmeza. Esta vez sí me mira, y la sola vista de sus ojos -pupilas gigantes que solo dejan ver una fina rejilla azul- me hacen reaccionar totalmente.

"Creo que vamos muy deprisa" susurro bajando la mirada avergonzada. Nunca he llegado tan lejos con un hombre. Peeta comprende lo que digo, después de un momento, porque rápidamente su cuerpo deja de tocar las partes íntimas del mío, y me sujeta las manos

"Katniss" llama pero no levanto la cabeza, por la pena de la situación. "Katniss, mírame" Dice alzando mi barbilla. "No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, si alguien debería de estarlo, debería ser yo" Esto me hace verlo directamente a los ojos lo cual le saca una pequeña sonrisa. "Perdóname si te he hecho sentir incomoda, no era esa mi intención, pero no podía resistirme a ti. Nunca" Sus palabras me hacen sonrojar aún más, pero al menos ahora yo también estoy sonriendo.

"No es eso, es solo que.. Yo.. mm.. no.. y.. tu.. si" me enredo sola con mis palabras, pero parece que Peeta si entiende lo que trato de decir.

"Katniss, eso no tiene importancia, cada uno avanza a diferente ritmo, y que no te moleste si tengo pasado, ahora TU eres mi presente, y solo tú puedes cambiar de idea"

Pensar que soy la única que puede separarnos me impacta un momento, porque al siguiente tomo a Peeta por la comisura de su camisa y lo atraigo a mí, mis labios buscando los suyos desesperadamente.

"Señorita Katniss el…" Sae entra y se detiene a media oración cuando nos ve a Peeta y a mí besándonos sobre el escritorio. Carraspea y aparta la mida a otro lado. Me sonrojo profundamente al igual que Peeta que se aparta hasta la orilla del escritorio y se empieza a arreglar el traje.

"Que es lo que sucede Sae?" Pregunto arreglando mi ropa y pelo lo mejor que puedo. Sae no nos mira a ninguno de los dos, por lo que el ambiente se vuelve aún más incómodo.

"El señor Gale está aquí para verla" Dice simplemente después de unos momentos.

"Muy bien, hazlo pasar" respondo volviéndome a mi escritorio a arreglar los papeles que Peeta aventó a la hora de subirme a él.

"Por supuesto" Sae se retira demasiado rápido y cierra la puerta a toda velocidad. Suspiro poniendo mis manos sobre mis ojos y bajando la cabeza.

"Vamos Kat, eso no estuvo tan mal" comenta Peeta con voz risueña "Al menos no nos encontró haciendo algo moralmente mal" agrega cuando ve que no respondo a sus burlas.

"Peeta," digo con un tono de voz cansado "Aunque sea la jefa, no puedo darme el lujo de acostarme contigo aquí" Él se acerca a mí y veo destellar el fuego en sus ojos.

"Así que lujo eh?" pregunta con voz ronca. Entorno los ojos cuando se acerca y me toma de la mano "Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras y donde quieras" Su pulgar dibuja círculos en mi mano y me vuelvo a estremecer "Soy completamente tuyo" susurra tan cerca de mi oído que gimoteo de deseo.

"Eso es trampa" lo acuso pero como soy muy excitada no suena convincente "Sabes que Gale entra en cualquier momento" Cuando digo _mi amigo _Peeta tensa la mandíbula y se aparta unos centímetros de mi para ver mi cara.

"¿Gale?" dice confuso y con mirada lejana. Recuerdo que Peeta apenas me esta conociendo y empiezo a cavilar sobre la situación en la que estamos, pero Peeta toma mi barbilla y levanta mi cara, logrando que nuestras miradas se crucen. "¿Quién es?" vuelve a preguntar pero con curiosidad esta vez.

"Sólo es un viejo amigo y nada más" puedo ver instantáneamente que mi respuesta lo satisface porque me acerca lo más que puede a él y muy cerca de mis labios susurra:

"Está bien preciosa, te creo" suelto el aire que no sabía que contenía y sus ojos destellan diversión. Pensé que tal vez se enojaría "No es para tanto, ni voy a castigarte cariño" _Cariño. _Una sonrisilla se me escapa al oír la palabra. Suena muy bien en sus deliciosos labios. "Pero por si las dudas…" estampa sus labios contra los míos en un beso apasionado y confiado. Tengo una necesidad de saciar un hambre desconocida cada vez que lo beso, pero esta sólo aumenta. Cuando estamos a punto de profundizar el beso alguien entra por la puerta.

"Hola Katn…" Demonios. Al parecer todos tienen la costumbre de entrar a mi despacho sin tocar la puerta ni avisar antes. Peeta ya yo nos volvemos hacia el con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados. "Wow, parece que están ocupados, tal vez sea mejor que vuelva después…" Su mano sube hasta su cuello donde la mueva, incómodo con la situación en la que se encuentra. Si no estuviera tan abochornada, me reiría de el en este momento. Pero solo cierro los ojos suspiro y digo:

"Gale, ¿que te trae por aquí?"

* * *

Perdone que sea tan corto, pero pronto subire el otro:D

R&R


	10. Nota del autor

Hola!

Perdón pero esto es solo un aviso

Disculpen que no haya estado actualizando tan seguido, pero es que este semestre ha estado bien difícil, y parte los exámenes y proyectos se me juntaron, y uuuf fue un reburujadero de cosas, pero prometo que pronto actualizo y empezare a alternarlo con una nueva historia que en la que estoy trabando, igual, de mi pareja favorita (Everlak) por lo pronto, les dejo por ahi el primer cap de mi nueva historia:*

Perdonen si levante sus ilusione de un nuevo capitulo (pronto,pronto) , les juro que no fue a propósito

Besos! Y nos vemos :D

melaniemosquera97: Jajaja te amo:3 Gracias por tu apoyo, y hay que ir a secuestra gente y cancelar clases xD Si, tu ve que cambiarlo, por que una amiga leyó la historia, y me dijo que le quedaba mas ese:3 Y como es mi parabatai, tuve que hacerle caso.-. Pronto actualizare y perdón pro subir tus esperanzas.*


End file.
